


Aging

by TheEmcee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have just captured Loki…again. As a parting gift, Loki managed to cast a spell on Clint that reduced him to a toddler and made him age one year after different amounts of time pass by. Immediately, Clint becomes attached to Bruce and that leads to some interesting circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aging

Aging  
...

Loki, Bruce decided, only liked to rile things up because he enjoyed ‘playing’ with the Avengers. It made sense when he really thought about it. Odds were that Loki felt alone and disconnected and probably made up for that by screwing up everyone’s day. With big, nasty alien robots and magical spells. Bruce wasn’t a psychiatrist or anything, but he could kind of relate to the loneliness portion of it. At least, when he was calm, cool, and collected he could. But now, he was doing his very best not to hulk out and smack that little prick on his smirking mouth.  
They had just finished battling yet another army of alien robots coupled with Loki’s lovely magic spells. Naturally, the Avengers had come out victorious in the end. However, there was a downside to their victory, one that Bruce would call pretty substantial if only because it affected everyone greatly. And they didn’t need something so significant to affect them; they had barely gotten over Thor’s ballerina escapade, also courtesy of Loki.   
“Would someone please take the little sunspot before I lose my God damn mind?” At Tony’s outburst, Bruce looked up and smiled at the sight before him. Clint, the only one who had been harmed, had been cradled in Tony’s arms. Apparently, the little hawk had gotten tired of that and was trying to grab at Tony’s hair, much to the chagrin of the billionaire.   
“Tony! Not in front of Clint!” Steve looked scandalized by Tony’s swearing, which really wasn’t as bad as it could have been. And Bruce knew exactly how bad it could get. He worked with Tony in the lab, after all. Tony snorted and put Clint down on the floor.  
“Oh please. From what Loki’s told us, the spell only affected Clint’s body. His mind is still intact, so it’s not like he’s an impressionable child. Because if he was, I’d be damn sure he took after me.”   
Bruce couldn’t help but be amused at the argument going on. Watching Steve and Tony bicker like a married couple, which they actually were, was always entertaining and helped calm Bruce down from wanting to punch Loki’s face in. Maybe it was just Bruce, but it seemed as though Loki had a thing for Clint or something along those lines. Why else would he constantly harass the master marksman? First, the mind control thing. Then, it had been the radioactive spiders. And now this. Regardless of the fact that Clint was the most adorable three year old that Bruce had ever seen it was still ridiculous that Loki was picking on the man. Perhaps it was a bit ridiculous that Bruce thought Loki was bullying Clint, but, well, it sure as hell seemed that way and no one would be able to persuade him to believe otherwise.   
So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he that Bruce didn’t even realize that Clint had crawled onto his lap until everyone went quiet. Blinking, he gazed up at Tony, Thor, and Steve, who were all looking at him either with grins or astonishment. Natasha was flying the jet, but Bruce had a feeling that she too had seen what the others were currently gawking at. Feeling a weight on his lap, he looked down at saw that Clint had curled up on his lap and was sleeping soundly. The small boy looked so sweet and innocent that Bruce could help but smile. And when he looked back up at Tony, his smile turned into his lopsided grin and he shrugged.  
“I guess he just likes me more than you, Tony.” At that, Steve and Thor laughed while Tony pouted. No matter how hard he would deny it later, everyone saw him pouting and that only made them laugh more.  
“He only likes you because you’re sitting down. And you’re wearing your purple shirt. Clint likes purple.” The laughter died away, but Thor was smiling widely and Steve was rubbed his husband’s back, trying to comfort him. Bruce merely sat there and glanced down at Clint before returning his gaze to Tony.  
“Let’s watch closely over the next few days. I’m sure we’ll see that it’s you and not my shirt.” Before Tony could retort, Natasha’s voice called out and ended the conversation.  
“We’re approaching the Hellicarrier. And Tony, it really is just you.” Bruce could hear the smirk in Black Widow’s voice and that only fueled the fire that kept Tony’s mouth going. Even though the doctor would feel much better if he had been able to punch Loki, he had to admit that it would be very interesting to watch Clint grow up.

…

A few days later, they were at the Avengers Tower, having a nice vacation from the destruction and chaos that Loki had caused. Clint was four and was almost always at Bruce’s side or somewhere close by. At first, having the tiny blonde around had been slightly distracting. Not because Clint demanded a lot of attention, but because Bruce didn’t want to take his eyes off of him. He would freely admit to anyone who asked that he had strong feelings for Clint prior to the aging spell, and seeing the Hawk as a small child was almost too much for him. But it would be creepy to just watching the four year old just for the hell of it, so Bruce forced himself to continue the work he had left behind in the lab prior to Loki’s attack.   
It hadn’t surprised him at all that Clint was usually found in the highest point in the lab. Even as a child, he wanted to be high up above everyone, watching and observing, but he had thrown a fit when Bruce went to his desk at the opposite side of the lab. Of course, Bruce felt obligated to move closer to Clint than was probably necessary. Tony had laughed his ass off when he came into the lab after Bruce had moved and had been told why the doctor had moved.  
“Why Banner,” Tony had managed to choke out in between fits of laughter, “I never knew you were so whipped. Must have been those pretty blue eyes.”   
Bruce wouldn’t lie; Clint had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. In his mind, not even Steve’s eyes could compare to the archer’s. As a child, his eyes were even bluer and so big and expressive. And they were enough, along with an almost screaming fit, to make Bruce move his desk so that it was practically underneath Clint’s nest. Yeah, he thought to himself as he smiled and laughed with Tony, he was definitely whipped.

…

When Natasha brought Clint out of his room, everyone was surprised to see that their four year old was now a five year old. Bruce could tell because his hair was longer and his body was a little bigger than the day before. Apparently, those two things were the only way to tell that Clint had changed at all because didn’t really talk. He could and had demonstrated that he was able to, but he didn’t do it often. No one really knew why, but whenever he spoke, he sounded like the same old Clint. That led everyone to believe that Tony had been right: only Clint’s body was affected, not his mind. While it would sometimes creep the few guests they had (Jane and Darcy mostly), everyone was pretty much used to it.   
Two days later, Clint was six and still attached to Bruce’s hip. Not that he really minded. It was still adorable and it seemed to irritate Tony every so often. But he had a feeling that that had more to do with the fact that Tony was feeling paternal and hadn’t been able to perfect his parenting instincts on Clint. Steve and Tony had been contemplating adopting a child or two for a little while and Tony wanted to experiment and see if he’d be a good dad, which Bruce figured was a result of Tony’s self-loathing issues. Considering that Clint was the one and only child in the Tower, Tony had wanted to experiment on him. However, it seemed as though the little hawk was fully aware of Tony’s intentions and went out of his way to avoid the billionaire whenever possible. If that wasn’t an option, then he would, quite literally, cling to Bruce until Tony gave up and walked away in a huff.  
The next day, Clint was seven and had decided that he wanted nothing more than to terrorize Steve. Needing some time away from the Tower (i.e. Tony), Steve had decided to accompany Bruce and Clint to the park. Clint would only ever leave the Tower with Bruce or Natasha, but it seemed as though he feared the Black Widow more than the Hulk because he rarely ever remained in the same room with her for very long. But Clint liked Steve, or rather, he liked tormenting the super soldier. As soon as they arrived to the park, Clint, who had been holding Steve’s hand, immediately took off for the monkey bars. Steve, being the mother hen that he was, ran after him, telling Clint to be care. Of course, the Hawk just giggled and decided to climb up a nearby tree instead. This caused Steve to try and go after him, but it seemed that Captain America never really learned how to climb trees. Clint was a professional though; he was up the tree in no time and was walking on one of the thinner limbs with practiced ease, much to the horror of the blonde below.  
Bruce watched it all with his lopsided grin, which soon turned into a genuine smile full of laughter. Watching the great Captain America chase after a very rambunctious Hawkeye who was hell bent on tormenting him was hilarious. It was a shame that Bruce left his phone at the Tower, because he wanted to video the two of them. There was always next time, he supposed. 

…

Clint had been ten for four days when Bruce became aware of the fact that the little hawk had a crush on him. A huge crush on him, if Tony and Darcy’s gushing was anything to go by. One the first day, Bruce had discovered that his jacket had gone missing. He wasn’t overly worried about it; he figured that it’d turn up eventually. The second day, he was awakened early in the morning by Clint cuddling up to his side. This made Bruce’s entire body freeze. How long Clint had been there and when he had even crept in Bruce’s room was beyond his knowing, but he didn’t mind it. What he did mind was the fact that Clint was ten and Bruce’s body was enjoying the cuddle session way too much.  
Getting out of bed had been a chore, mostly because Bruce didn’t want to wake the blonde. Although, as he attempted to scoot out of bed, Clint clung onto him tighter and told him to stay, causing the doctor to realize that the Hawk was actually awake. So, Bruce gave up on being careful and made his way to breakfast with his blanket and Clint wrapped around his one leg and dragging behind him. Almost everyone erupted with laughter; Natasha merely quirked an eyebrow, but Bruce could see the vague hints of a smirk on her face.   
On the third day of Clint being ten, Bruce was constantly being followed around by the still small blonde. Even when it was just to the other side of the lab. Or the gym. And the kitchen. Hell, one time, Clint even tried to hide in the bathtub while Bruce was taking a leak. That did not end very well, mostly because Thor had barged in on them and got the wrong idea. His voice boomed as he demanded to know what the green one was doing with the little bird in the bathroom. Trying to tell Thor that Clint was the one who had snuck into the bathroom while he was peeing was like trying to tell Loki that the world didn’t revolve around him. Eventually, the thunder god calmed down and carried Clint away. Bruce knew that the kid would be back in the lab within minutes and he was absolutely right about that.   
The fourth day came and went without much hassle from the archer. But when Bruce went up to Clint’s nest to wake him up for dinner, he had discovered that the blonde was curled up with his jacket. It was an endearing sight and Bruce could only smile and shrug before waking Clint up. When he was awake, Clint nearly fell off of the rafter when he realized that Bruce had caught him, but the doctor managed to grab onto him before he could topple over. With the ten year old in his arms, Bruce climbed down and they made their way to dinner, Clint so red that he could almost blend in with Tony’s Iron Man suit. 

…

“Hey Brucey.” Bruce didn’t even look up from his work. He knew before the master marksman even spoke that it was Clint. His presence had been around Bruce ever since the damn spell first took place, so it was easy to sense Clint without looking up.   
“Hello, Clint. What are you up to? I thought you went off to sneak around through the vents.” Clint’s thirteen year old body jumped up and landed on Bruce’s desk. Papers flew off of it and fell onto the ground. Taking his glasses off, Bruce looked up at the teenager and gave him a smile. Glancing at the papers, Clint shrugged and smirked.  
“Oops. Sorry about that, Brucey.” It was obvious that Clint didn’t give a damn about the papers, but he didn’t mind. “I was in the vents, but I kind of got into some trouble. So I decided to come down here and visit you. I missed you anyway and I figured you could use some company since Tony’s currently have sex with Steve. Thought you ought to know that, by the way.”  
“Thank you for telling me, Clint. Got into some trouble? I take it that Natasha found you sneaking towards her and Pepper’s bedroom then? No one else besides her can tell when you’re sneaking around in the vents. And you’re company is always welcome.” Clint’s smirk widened and he scooted closer to Bruce, his thigh touching the doctor’s arm. Papers crinkled underneath the teenager or fell onto the floor. Bruce didn’t pay them any attention. How could he when Clint, a young teenage Clint, had his thigh pressing against his arm?  
“Yeah. But I got away from it unscathed.” With one arm resting on his right leg, Clint smirked at Bruce, his face too close. Not too close for comfort, because Bruce felt almost completely comfortable about the teen Hawk, but too close legally. The older Clint grew, the more Bruce was getting attracted to him. He had no intentions of doing anything to the obviously under-aged Clint, but it was getting harder to resist the older he got. And it didn’t help that Bruce had already been attracted to him prior to Loki casting the spell on the archer.  
“So, Brucey…how about to ditch the boring paper work that Tony’s got you doing and take me to your bedroom. I got a peek at it through the vents and it looks pretty cozy in there. I want to see it in person though.” Bruce gave Clint a small smile. Today marked the fifth day that Clint had been thirteen and it appeared that his teenage hormones were alive and well. His subtle hints at wanting Bruce to fuck him senseless were less than subtle and so scandalous that Steve would barely stay in the same room as the two of them before he’d get up and leave.   
“How about next time? Like when you’re eighteen and legal or something?” The pout that immediately formed on Clint’s face was almost enough to make Bruce cave. But it still wasn’t enough, especially with the threat of seven years in prison looming over his head.   
“Bruce, let’s be honest here: we each have a thing for each other. Just like Tony and Steve have a thing for each other. They have sex. Why can’t we? I’m of perfect legal age mentally.” Bruce laughed at that. Clint may have had a point, but his body was still that of a teenager’s. If the wrong person managed to find out, it’d be the end of the Avengers.  
“The key word there is: mentally. Instead of sex, how about pizza and a movie? Your pick.” Clint perked up at that.  
“And then sex after right?”   
“What’s wrong with you? No.” That damn pout almost made it worth it.

…

The next day, Clint was fourteen and still a hormonal, horny teenager trying to get into Bruce’s pants. As much as Bruce had wanted to take Clint to his room and have his sweet way with him, he refused to. Aside from the fact that he still wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself in bed, it was still too illegal for his liking. But that didn’t stop the Hawk from trying. It had gone from adorable to cute to hot and only Clint could pull off being a stalker and making it completely okay. The others had noticed how taken with Bruce Clint was and had even offered up their support, much to Bruce’s amusement and horror. Sure, Clint may have been under a spell, but he still looked like a teenager. Apparently, no one else but Bruce cared about that small factor.  
“Bruce, just be careful with him. We still need him for missions and his teenage body isn’t as strong as his normal one.” Steve’s comments had been the most normal thing that Bruce had received.  
“I myself have known how soft and sweet the young teenage body feels when pressed against an older one. Before Loki became obsessed with his games, he had laid beside me numerous times in my bed. I assure you, brother, that you will be most pleased and satisfied with Clint in the same way that I was satisfied with Loki.” Thor, much to his credit, had always been too cheerful and dumb to realize that what he was saying was just completely wrong.  
“If you would like, I can have your bed sheets and blankets dry cleaned or burned. It would be no problem getting you new ones, Bruce. I’m used to getting things like that for Tony by this point.” Pepper was sweet, but that didn’t make her support any less creepy.  
“When he’s in a playful mood, he tends to like it rough and hard. It’s only when he’s feeling emotionally drained and challenged that Clint prefers the soft, tendering love making. Also, his right ear is sensitive to licking and sucking and he loves having bite marks and hickeys.” Natasha’s words were given to him with a dead pan expression and Bruce couldn’t help but be shocked into silence.  
“Hey, buddy. Be sure to use protection. STD’s, teen pregnancy, and all that jazz. We don’t want our little Hawk to lay eggs now, do we? Oh, and I had Jarvis install a sound proof system in your room. Now, you two can be as loud as you want and the rest of us won’t hear it.”   
Tony’s had been the worst. Not only did he say it in front of everyone, but he had implied that Bruce and Clint were already sleeping together. It put enough stress on Bruce that he hulked out in the shawarma joint and almost tore the place apart. But even being put on the back burner, Bruce noticed that the other guy never tried to hurt or harm Clint. In fact, it seemed as though he liked Clint almost as much as Bruce did and Clint didn’t seem to mind that fact. After he was done hulking out and had returned to his normal self, Bruce holed up in his room and refused to come out. Although he placed some of the blame on Tony, Bruce knew that he should have had better control of himself. If he had hurt any member of the team, if he had hurt Clint, he would have never been able to forgive himself, regardless of the fact that they could each handle themselves just fine. Not even Clint could get him to come out and Bruce was thankful that the teenager had enough courtesy to remain in the vent instead of dropping down into his bedroom.

…

The turning point to Bruce’s already crumbling resolve came when Clint had just turned sixteen (again). Once again, they were in the lab. It was night time and Bruce was working late, trying to finish up his research before he went to bed. Tony had long since retired to be with Steve in tow. Natasha and Pepper had gone out for a movie and Thor was off doing whatever demi gods did in their spare time. Bruce really didn’t care too much. He was tired and wanted to finish up before his coffee ran out and he had to go to bed.  
Clint, who had been up in his nest, had come down an hour or so ago and had been busying himself with poking around the lab and looking over the doctor’s shoulder at his work. Eventually, he had grown tired of that and had sat down next to Bruce, his phone in hand. It had been nice, just sitting together in a comfortable silence as though they had been doing so forever. After a little while, Clint had edged closer to Bruce’s chair before he stopped and did whatever teenagers did on their phones nowadays. Then he scooted closer. Fiddled with his phone. Scooted closer. Before too long, Clint had given up being coy (which he was incredibly bad at), grabbed Bruce’s research, threw it on the floor, and sat that fine ass of his on the desk.   
“Clint, as much as I’d like to, um, talk to you about our situation, I have research I need to finish up.” Clint stretched, his shirt riding up and giving Bruce a very nice look of the scarred skin, before he grinned at him. Leaning close to Bruce’s face, Clint’s breath brushed over his face and drew him in.   
“Bruce, I’m horny as hell and it’s all your fault.” Bruce blinked at him a few times before he responded. It was too late at night to deal with Clint’s flirting and, if he were being honest with himself, he kind of just wanted to cuddle and fall asleep with the archer. He knew that his attempts at resisting the still under-aged teen were wavering and he felt powerless to stop it. Not only that, but he didn’t want to stop it and he had been thinking about that for a while now.  
“How is it my fault, Clint?” Clint leaned closer and Bruce knew that he could easily cross the remain space between them and kiss the blonde. God, those lips looked so soft and so sweet and so damn illegal that it was killing him.  
“Because you looked so fucking sexy and hot when you work. I love when you wear your glasses. They look amazing on you and it always makes me hot and bothered to see you wear them. But it was that damn shirt of yours that did it.” Bruce glanced down at his shirt. The first couple of buttons were open, exposing just a little bit of his chest, a few dark curl poking out, but other than that, there wasn’t anything exceptional about it.  
“My shirt?” Before Bruce could even say anymore, Clint’s hand shot out. He placed it on his chest, his fingers stroking and twirling through the hairs on his chest while his thumb stroked his skin. Bruce’s breath hitched and he squirmed a bit in his chair. Feeling Clint’s hand on his chest, his fingers in his chest hair, was making his pants incredibly uncomfortable, which didn’t go unnoticed.  
“I fucking love you, Bruce. Everything about you. Those glasses, your chest hair, that quirky grin of yours. I even love the Hulk.” Clint’s hand went down, into Bruce’s actual shirt, and caressed and stroked his chest and the hairs on it. The intensity on Clint’s youthful face, in his blue eyes, coupled with that God damned hand of his was almost too much to bear.  
“I know you think it’s just teenage hormones, but Loki’s spell has nothing to do with this, Bruce. I had feelings for you before that damn spell and I still have them. This damn spell ruined it at first, but now that I’m physically older, I can tell you exactly how and feel. And you, of all people, should know, Bruce, that I’m not one to throw those three little words around. This is serious. I’m serious. About this, about us, and I wish that you would be too because I feel as though I’m the only one who’s committed in this relationship.” Clint’s voice was intoxicating, especially when his hand was rubbing at Bruce’s chest. But his words brought the doctor back from losing his mind completely and he thought about the master marksman’s words.   
Clint loved him, even the other guy, and had for a little while now. Not only that, but Clint believed that they were in an actual relationship. Prior to Loki’s spell and everything, Bruce had definitely been playing with the idea of asking the blonde out on a date or something. However, he hadn’t been sure at the time if Clint would even be interested in someone like Bruce. As far as what they did prior to joining the Avengers, they couldn’t be further from the spectrum. Bruce was a physicist while Clint was a specially and highly trained archer, the best marks man in the world. Those two career fields sure as hell seemed like polar opposites to Bruce. Aside from their careers, Bruce and Clint had gotten along just fine and Bruce had been getting to know and like the blonde more and more. Before the spell, it would have greatly surprised Bruce if Clint had accepted his offer of dinner and a movie. Perhaps Bruce had been too wrapped up in believing that Clint would never want to be with him that he actually missed the tell tale signs that his feelings were reciprocated. Even now, with Clint’s body still under the affects of Loki’s spell, it was apparent that Clint was very serious about them and that he believed that Bruce wasn’t. Talk about a complete mind fuck.  
“Clint.” Bruce’s hand grasped Clint’s wrist in an tight grip which softened and allowed for his thumb to caress small circles in the skin. “Don’t get me wrong; I do like you. Very much so. But I just…well, it’s hard to someone like…me to get a date. Especially with someone like you.” Clint stayed silent for a moment, his eyes studying Bruce carefully, creating an expression on the teen’s face that no ordinary sixteen year old ought to have. But Clint was no ordinary sixteen year old and probably hadn’t been when he had actually been sixteen.  
“What you’re saying is that, before all of this, you didn’t think I’d be interested in you?” Bruce thought for a moment before he nodded. As usual, Clint had managed to sum it all up in one question. Clint sighed softly and the tension began to disappear from the room.   
“Bruce, for someone so smart, you’re a fucking dumbass. Everyone could tell that I had…have a thing for you. I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re fucking hot. But it just seemed as though you weren’t paying close enough attention. As a kid, I was able to take up most of your time. As a teen, I’m still doing that, but you’re not getting how serious I am about this. I do want to be with you, Bruce, and I want nothing more than for you take me to your room and make me scream your name.” Bruce couldn’t help but smile at that. The same lopsided smile that Clint loved so much. Now that he knew that Clint loved it, he’d be more than willing to show it off more often.  
“There’s only one problem with me making you scream my name.” Clint tilted his head to the side. Bruce couldn’t help but think that no one should be able to look so cute yet so sexy at the same time. It wasn’t fair, damn it.  
“And what’s that, Brucey?” Clint’s grin was back and he was sounding more like his normal self. It was creating a serious problem in Bruce’s pants.  
“You still look sixteen?” Clint thought about Bruce’s words for a moment before he shrugged.  
“You have an issue with my looking under age, right?” When Bruce nodded, Clint continued. “Then we can wait until I’m eighteen to have sex.” At that, Bruce sighed, feeling relieved.  
“But how about a hot and steamy make out session?” 

…

Three days later, Clint was seventeen and they were sitting on the couch in the wee hours of the morning, making out. Intensely. Somehow, Clint had managed to climb onto Bruce’s lap and was so close that they were practically melded together, like a single unit. Bruce’s arms were wrapped around the blonde’s back, keeping him as close as possible, as he practically fucked Clint’s mouth with his tongue. It had been way too long since he had been in an actual relationship and the doctor just couldn’t resist that sweet and intoxicating mouth.   
Clint’s hands were tangled in his hair and the moans that Bruce was forcing out of him were almost obscene. Steve would probably think so, but it was just too hot in Bruce’s mind to find it vulgar or obscene. Especially when Clint’s ass was grinding against his erection in the most sinful way imaginable. As lost in the ecstasy as he was, Bruce was still fully aware of what Clint really wanted to do and he was still fully aware that Clint was just seventeen. Again. Regardless of the fact that Clint was still his normal age mentally, his body wasn’t and it wouldn’t be hard to find out what they had done. After all, there were a select few people in the world who were full capable of hacking or breaking into the Tower and discovering Bruce’s dirty little secret. Well, it wasn’t as though he had a thing for kids, because he didn’t. That was just plain wrong on so many levels. But he did have a thing for Clint and now that they were in a relationship, Bruce knew that no one else would compare no matter what their age was. Sex, however, was not in the cards, not until Clint looked eighteen at least.  
Bruce’s hands had somehow found their way underneath his shirt and were stroking the bare skin underneath when he felt a pressure on his erection. Within seconds, Bruce had deduced that the pressure he felt as Clint’s hand groping his painfully hard dick. It felt amazing and hot and so damn good and so damn illegal. Breaking the kiss, Bruce’s hands rubbed Clint’s back one last time before pulling out from underneath his shirt. Clint have him a disappointed whine and tried to grind more, but Bruce’s hands on his hips steadied him and kept him from getting too far with that idea.  
“Bruuuuce.” Bruce couldn’t help but give the obviously horny and frustrated teenager his lopsided smile.   
“Clint.” He was teasing him, but just a little bit. After all, Bruce had been feeling just as frustrated as Clint. Bruce making them wait may not have been the best idea for either of them, but it made him feel better. In the legal sense, anyway.  
“You fucking suck.” At that, Bruce leaned in and nipped Clint’s neck causing the Hawk to gasp and arch into him.   
“Keeping talking like that and I’ll make you wait even after you’ve turned eighteen.” Clint growled and grumbled, but he acquiesced and stopped.  
“You’re a mood killer.” Bruce laughed softly as Clint leaned his head against his shoulder, his body going limp. Pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple, Bruce wrapped his arms around him in a hug.  
“I know.”

…

The next day, Clint was eighteen and as soon as Bruce’s eyes looked up and connected with those blue eyes he knew that sex was going to happen. There was nothing stopping them now, now that Clint was physically of age again. Needless to say, it was a mere matter of seconds before Bruce had to excuse himself before Clint physically dragged him out of the lab.  
“Remember our talk, Bruce! Condoms aren’t necessary but I did get you a new bottle of lube.” Had he not had to maneuver himself around to prevent tripping, Bruce would have laughed. But Clint had an iron clap grip on his sleeve and wasn’t going to stop until they reached their bedroom.   
Before the door was even closed and locked, Clint was on Bruce, literally having jumped the physicist and wrapping his legs around him. They fell back onto the bed and started where they left off the night before. Clothing was shed, some of it being torn by a more than anxious and ready Hawk, but Bruce didn’t care. Why would he when a totally attractive blonde was on top of him, his ass grinding against his erection and his voice producing the most pornographic moans and mewls that Bruce had ever heard. Once they were both naked, Bruce flipped them over and leaned over Clint, eying him hungrily before he began placing biting kisses along the other’s neck.  
Things got heated up real fast, especially with Clint’s elicit moans and his hands roaming and groping and touching Bruce anywhere and everywhere. When he entered finally entered the archer, it was like pure heaven. Nothing could compare to the tight, hot feeling of Clint’s body contorting around his cock. Bruce was pretty sure that Clint would be the best he’d ever have and he planned on keeping it that way for a while yet to come. With Clint holding onto him, his body quivering and trembling underneath his own, Bruce pulled out before thrusting back in, creating a semi-hectic rhythm that neither of them objected to. Slow and sensual love making would be done later on; right now was all about the raw, all consuming passion that they had been denied for so long. If Clint’s loud moans and gasps were anything to go by, Bruce was hitting the right spot over and over again. Everything around him smelled and felt like Clint and that was something he had been craving for a while now.  
Clint came before Bruce did and he was very vocal about it. Bruce liked that though. A lot, actually, and he himself could restrain from growling as he filled the blonde with his seed. As they laid together in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs, Bruce couldn’t help but think that the wait had definitely been worth it in the end.

…

“So, Clint, how does it feel to be back to normal again?” Steve asked as they ate dinner at the Tower. It had been a good four months or so since Loki had cast the spell on the master marksman and he had just returned to his normal physical age the day before. Not much had changed aside from the fact that Bruce and Clint were together officially. Everything seemed as though it was back to normal, and for once, Bruce welcomed the weird, chaotic normalcy their team had created for themselves.   
“Not gonna lie, I do miss getting away with shit do to the naivety of youth. But I did miss being able to do all of the things that I was able to do before.” Everyone seemed to agree and Bruce sent Clint a small smile. They were sitting next to each other, just like Tony and Steve were. Pepper had some work to do at Stark Industries and hadn’t been able to join them.  
“That and you’re now able to have hot, kinky sex with Bruce, right?” Steve choked on his Coke while everyone else laughed. Well, Natasha didn’t laugh. She did smirk though and quirked an eyebrow in Tony’s direction. Of course, sex would be the first thing on the billionaire’s mind. Bruce didn’t mind it though; that was just how Tony was. Deep down, he knew that the Iron Man secretly cared for their happiness even if he didn’t want to admit it. Like, ever.   
“Bingo. Do you want all of the juicy details, Tony? Because I think that Bruce and I can out sex you and Steve any day. No offense, Captain.” Steve was too red with embarrassment to respond. Thor was enjoying the show while he consumed his dinner, somehow managing to fit large portions of it in his mouth. It never ceased to amaze Bruce just how much food the demi god was able to fit in his mouth at one time.  
“I highly doubt that, Legolas. But I’d love to hear your stories. Maybe we could compare and contrast. Maybe even set up a double sex date or something like that.” Bruce had to keep himself from laughing as Steve gaped at his husband.  
“Tony!” Tony turned to their leader and adopted a look of innocence.   
“Yes, my dear Captain?”  
“You are not going to say one word about our…our time together to anyone. You understand me?” It was obvious to Bruce that Captain America was wavering under Tony’s sad and disappointed expression. It was fake, of course, but it never ceased to foul their innocent and naïve leader. Feeling sorry for the poor guy, Bruce interrupted them and put his two cents in.  
“As much as I don’t mind comparing and contrasting on certain subjects, I’m going to have to agree with Steve on this one.” Turning to Clint, Bruce gave him a lopsided grin.   
“Sorry, Clint. Maybe some other time, like when we’re not eating and when Steve and I aren’t in the room.” Clint shrugged and took a bite of his pasta, sending Bruce a look that said that there’d be a lot of sexy fun time later tonight. Without the sound proofing.  
“You guys are total buzz kills.” Tony sat back and pouted while everyone snickered. Even Natasha joined in on the snickering at the billionaire’s expense. Yep, everything was finally back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for the Avengers. Bruce figured that he owed Loki a thank you since he did somewhat help him get together with Clint. But he wasn’t getting one though. Not until the other guy said it was okay and all the Hulk wanted to do was smash the demi god, so that was out of the question. Boy, did it suck to be Loki.  
“Tony, we are so not going to do…that tonight.”  
“But Steve! You promised me that we’d have sex in the hot tub tonight. You’re an even bigger buzz kill than Bruce and Robin Hood.” Now that Bruce thought about it, it sucked to be Tony even more. At least Bruce was going to get some later that night; Tony wasn’t.


End file.
